tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Shelldon
}}| style="width:30%;" Title style="width:70%;" }}} |- | Alias/es: | None |- | Gender: | Male |- | Birthplace: | Unknown |- | Species/Race: | Torto |- | Height: | 1.5 meters |- | Weight: | 150 pounds |- | Hair Color: | None |- | Eye Color: | Black |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Misc. Information |- | Faction: | Evil |- | Family Member/s: | None |- | Current Status: | Alive |- | Location: | Castle Grex |- | Allies: | King Grex Moki Snaptrap |- | Enemies: | Goop Bing Draclo Princess Blossom Marco Goggles |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Behind the Scenes |- | Home Franchise: | Goop (Series) |- | Voiced by: | Unknown |- | Appears in: | Goop's World Goop's World 2 Goop: Full Throttle Goop and Grex Minion Warfare Goop's Big World Minion Warfare 2: Warmageddon |} Shelldon is a Torto with a navy blue shell and spikes created by Justin Wolfe and one of the main antagonists of the Goop's World series. He is always seen with his cohort Moki. Shelldon makes his debut appearance in Goop's World, kidnapping Blossom to help King Grex attempt to rule the world. He and Moki are eventually defeated by Goop. The Legacy of Shelldon *''Goop's World'' *''Goop's World 2'' *''Goop: Full Throttle'' *''Goop and Grex'' *''Minion Warfare'' *''Goop's Big World'' *''Minion Warfare 2: Warmageddon'' Name origin Shelldon's name comes from the common name Sheldon, combined with the word shell. Appearance Shelldon is a Torto. He is a bipedal turtle-like creature. He has yellowish-green skin and a turtle skin. The plastron of his shell is tan, while the carapace is blue. He has a large hook-like beak, similar to a vulture. He has large blue spikes running down his neck and his long tail. Each of his feet has three, elephant-like toenails. He's about 4 1/2 feet tall. Personality Shelldon is a bumbling idiot, similar in IQ to a toothpick, according to his boss King Grex. He doesn't seem to have any real evil tendencies, unlike his partner-in-crime Moki. He serves the purpose of a lovable oaf who is constantly blamed for all of Grex's failures (mostly by Moki). Shelldon has no real grudge against Gooptars in general or Goop specifically. He constantly forgets about his own strength, causing him to accidentally deal damage to Moki. Relationships to Other Characters *'Goop': Shelldon, unlike Grex, doesn't seem to harbor any real legitimate hatred for Goop by himself. *'Princess Blossom': Similar to Goop, Shelldon has no real animosity towards Princess Blossom. In fact, when she offers to let he and Moki stay at her castle, they politely decline, saying they must clean up the ruins of Castle Grex. *'Moki': Shelldon is rarely seen without his cohort Moki. They constantly bicker with eachother (though it's mostly a one-sided argument). Moki is quick to abuse Shelldon when something goes wrong. *'King Grex': King Grex is incredibly hostile towards his two henchman and takes pride in seeing them cower in fear. He routinely beats them with his scepter, and is quick to blame them for the failure of his schemes, regardless of whether or not it is actually their fault. Abilities Shelldon has no real special abilities to speak of, aside from building large machines to use against Goop. Although, being a Torto, it's presumed that Shelldon is able to retreat into his shell. In Goop: Full Throttle, Shelldon can transform his kart into a shell that ricochets off of walls. Trivia *In the original draft of Goop's World, Shelldon was the name of the Torto enemy. *Shelldon's signature color is Navy Blue. This is shared with Moki. Gallery Lackies.jpg|Moki & Shelldon Torto.jpg|Artwork Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Goop (Series) Category:Villains Category:Toshiko Games Category:Tortos Category:Reptiles Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Dinosaurs Category:Goop's World Characters Category:Goop's World 2 Characters Category:Goop and Grex Characters Category:Goop: Full Throttle Characters Category:Minion Warfare Characters Category:Goop's Big World Characters Category:Minion Warfare 2 Characters Category:Minion Warfare Category:Minion Warfare 2